24: The Wrestlemania for the Cash couple
by Chosen2007
Summary: This will lead into the HBF second Pay Per View Fury, this is an alteration of Wrestlemania 24 with Vincent Cash as E.C.W champion and Ashley still married to him. Their will be blood and broken bones plus a surprise ending. Wrestlemania belongs to WWE
1. Chapter 1

_24: The wrestle mania for the Cash couple_

_By_

_Chosen2007_

_Part One_

_Authors note:_

_Vincent Cash from the Bad Girls story, capture the E.C.W belt in an epic match with C.M Punk. He's going to face the winner of the 24 man battle Royal. Ashley since she is feuding with Maria, she is going to be teaming up with Candice to face Maria and Sable in a bunny-mania tag-team match_

_Vincent did his warm-ups, he didn't know who was going to win, the money in the bank match, C.M Punk won it and so he knew Vince could tell him Punk will beat him. So far, no Vince, the battle royal came and went, it was Tommy Dreamer who won it. No Vince, he walked in, Ashley was warming up, Candice was warming up and pissed that her boyfriend Jeff was suspended. Candice left, Ashley and Vincent had their intimate moment. He did his interview, no Vince. As he turned, there was Vince. Vince said, "Vincent, tonight history will be made, a champion will defend his title twice, once against Dreamer, extreme rules and Punk is cashing in." Vince patted Vincent on the back. He told Ashley to worry about her match and he went out there. He stood in the ring, the music of Tommy Dreamer came, Vincent rushes the isile, met Tommy half-way and they rammed each other from side to side…._


	2. Chapter 2

_24: The Wrestlemania for the Cash couple_

_By_

_Chosen2007_

_Part Two _

_After actual wrestling, the weapons came out. Tommy started in with the chairs, connecting a few times. He did his tree of woe, Tommy then got the bowling ball out, he got the strike and then dropkicked it in his balls. Vincent started slow then after a hot shot of the ropes. Vincent was ready with martial arts kicks, Vincent was going to go hard core. He got a street sign, he put it between Tommy's legs, he went off the ropes and head-butted it. Vincent was bleeding, he was slow to get up, He wailed on Tommy tand Dreamer was busted opened as well. Vincent hit some high-risk moves, Tommy kept getting up and then Vincent walked into a Dreamer D.D.T. Tommy then pulled out the hand-cuffs, Vincent had one wrist cuffed, Tommy cuffed the other wrist, they punched and kicked back and forth till they were both on one knee. Tommy took both cuffs off. He opened Vincent up more with the handcuffs and then he pulled out the bag of tacks. _


	3. Chapter 3

_24: The Wrestlemania for the Cash couple_

_By _

_Chosen2007_

_Part Three_

_Dreamer had the tacks, he also had a dropkicked in his gut and tacks were dropped. Vincent hit the inverted D.D.T. which he called cash out, He then went out the ring, he set up the table. He put Dreamer on the table and hit a frog splash. Dreamer got up for a two. Dreamer somehow low-blow him, Dreamer hit the driver, two and three-quarters. Dreamer got another table, Had the tacks, then lid up the table. He hoisted Vincent up on his back; Vincent moved and hit cash out again. Vincent got a fire extinguisher took out the fire, he kept the table. He pulled out a ladder, he set it up, he hoisted Tommy on the ladder and then set it up for a power bomb. Nineteen feet ladder, Dreamer was through a table and there was a three count. _

_Vincent got to his feet, he grabbed the belt, he had to sell it to the crowd that he was in pain and that he wasn't ready for C.M Punk. He went out of the ring, the music hit and Vincent looked surprised. Punk came down; Vincent looked mad, dropped the belt and went at Punk. They went back and forth to the ring. The ref tired his best, he cleans it out and the match was on. Punk man-handled Cash, Vincent fought back harder than he did in the first match. Tommy regrouped enough to grabbed a kendo stick, when the ref's back was turned, he nailed Vincent with it, Punk didn't know it and Punk was confused. He hit the Go To sleep. Cash was a former champion. Punk then has he went back, he saw the replay. _

_Vincent crawled back, the crowd went wild and chanted E.C.W. _

_In the Bunnymania, Ashley had a moment, she pinned Maria for her first Wrestlemania win. Tommy Dreamer came out, he kendo stick her and then laughed. Vincent bolted and Tommy left the scene. _


End file.
